Judgement Day
by memelee0101
Summary: Yume Aiko Akuma is not your average girl. The day she was born she had demon wings and catlike ears and tails. On that same day, the villigers clamed that she would ether be killed or chased out of the village at the age of five. She doesn't know that this rule is made. All she knows that her birthday is Judgement day and that her life would change on that day. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

***********Chapter 1: Escape**********

** I tried to encourage myself to keep going, to keep moving. Each time I stop to catch my breath. I could hear them, coming closer to get me, coming closer to catch me, coming closer to kill me. Being at that place, being scared for my life every day, every minute, and every second. I could not take it anymore. I had to leave. I had to escape.**

******Earlier that day*****

** It was the same thing every morning for me. I would wake up before the sun comes up. Waiting for her to come. However, today was different. Today was the day. Judgment day. This was the day that all those years of hate and fear broke out. Where my village, my own family, my own mother, would try to kill me. The day I was born, my birthday, was ****Judgment day.**** I didn't understand why they hated me. Why they despised me. By the age of 1, when I could barely could walk or say anything, **SHE** locked me up in a cell deep in the basement like an animal. **SHE**would come every morning, once the sun has risen, and tortured me. With many different tools. Each tool would cause unbearable pain and scares.**

** Looking at the door, I could hear footsteps coming my way. I knew what was coming.**SHE **was coming****.** My MOTHER**.****She stepped into the room and walked towards the wall, without even looking or glancing at me. I got up and walked towards her, slowly, from the pain from yesterday. Letting her put chains around my legs, arms, and neck like a dog on a leach. I put my hands against the wall, showing her my bear back filled with scars all across. Showing her the pain that caused pleasure to her messed up soul. I waited…but nothing happened. **

** "Yume…"**

** I was so surprised. She never called me by my birth name. AS she tortured me the only name she ever came out of her mouth was demon. I'm scared…no terrified of her. I turned around to see her face that showed no emotion.**

** "You know what today is right?"**

** How could I forget today? It was my birthday. Her voice showed no emotion. Before I was not allowed to speak or even scream in pain. Now looking at her I knew that she wants me to. From not speaking for so long, my voice was hoarse and hardly recognizable, even to my self.**

"Judgment Day."


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2*******

Dragging my chains against the floor, I fallowed her out the door. Since that day that I was thrown into this cell, I never considered her as my mother. She lost that privilege once she let my father get killed. Father was the only one that treated me with kindest. I loved him because he didn't try to kill me everyday. If he ever could, then it would only be with his kind eyes and his sweat smile.

My mother stopped in front of a black door. She was just standing there. She looked like she was debating if she should continue going or not. I tried to look at why she won't go. Nothing stopped her before so what is stopping her now. I watched as she waited. She reached for the doorknob but it opened by itself. She walked in and I fallowed. Bright light hit my face and I struggled to focus again. I covered my eyes to wait for my eyes to august. We were outside, filled with the people of the village. In their hands were different types of weapons. Some had kunai and others had swords. In their eyes were hate and anger, but most of all, fear.

My mother looked at me with a sad expression. The first expression I ever seen all my life. She told me something that I've never thought she would ever tell me.

"I love you and I'm sorry."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what she said. I looked in her eyes, looking for any hesitation or lies. There was none. Nodding my head, I turned around and started running. Running from the pain. Running from the sadness. Running from fear. Running from them.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3******

-Present time-

I leaned against a tree. I don't know how long I was running. They stopped chasing me a long time ago. I just kept going. I didn't care if they stopped. I just didn't want them to catch up to me. I needed to keep going. I started to look around my surroundings. Before, the trees looked like it was closer, but now, if you keep going, they start to grow apart. Like there was an opening up ahead.

I started to walk towards the opening. My walking turned into running. My running turned into sprinting. Stepping out of the woods, I turned around and look.

"I can't believe it." My voice being horsed and unknown. Even to me. The owner to the voice.

I felt a presence nearby and looked around frantically. I looked to see two weird looking people. One of them had yellow hair. It was in a ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye. From first glance he looks like a girl but if you looked closer, the "she" is actually a "he".

The other one thought. He however had raven black hair and red eyes. He practically was glaring at me. They both had black clokes with blood read clouds. My tails twitched. I wanted to run. I didn't want to get captured again. I took a step back but that was a big mistake. The raven haired guy was suddenly behind me. I felt a prick on my shoulder as consciousness took me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Chapter 4*********

-Itachi P.O.V-

Leader really does confuse me. All day today he was acting really weird. Like something bad was going to happen. Well, bad things usually happen to others and us but this. This never happened. He was never worried or acted the way he is. He locked himself in his office like he usually does every day. However, that was not what was weird. He would leave his office which he hardly does and just roam around the base. He would bump into walls like he was lost in thought.

Konan popped out of nowhere into the living room where everyone was.

"Itachi. Deidera. Pain wants to see you." Konan called to us and disappeared once again.

Deidera and I walked down the hallway to stop at a black door. Knocking at the door, without waiting for an answer Deidera walked right in. Walking in I saw Leader in his chair with his head down on the desk. Right next to him was an empty bottle of sake. He never drinks or I have never seen him drink before. Why now? Something is very wrong. Konan standing right next to him looked down at him with sympathy before looking back at us with no hint of an emotion.

She grabbed a piece of paper on the table and hand it to us. On the paper was a girl with white hair and blue/green eyes. I could have sworn that they were silver. Black cat ears popped out of her head and two black tails swayed behind her.

"Is she a demon?" I was very curious about why she looked like that. She could not have been one of the Jinjuriki. We know every single one so she can't be. What is she?

"She's a half. Her father was a demon and her mother was human. They fell in love two years before she was born. The day she was born was the day he died. To protect her.

"Hmm…" I never heard of this before. This was very intriguing. I know a lot of demon history but I never heard a story about a demon falling in love with a human.

"We will find her unn." Deidera said, following me out the door. We left the base and started to run towards the leaf village.

-30 minutes later-

We just passed the leaf village but kept on going. When we go on missions for Leader, we never stop. I heard yelling and screaming u ahead. I looked at Deidera and nodded. We both speed up. I used my sharingan to see what's up ahead of us. I saw a girl running right below us. She was running away from something. It was a mob. The mob suddenly stops chasing her but kept yelling. We started to slow down and fallow her. It was strange that she kept running. She didn't stop running until she got to a clearing. She stood there trying to catch her breath. We stopped a few trees behind her. I looked at Deidera and threw my eyes I told him to stay. I teleported to some trees just beyond her. I tried to study the way she moved.

"Was she the one we were supposed to get?' She did have the description that Konan told us, however, she was covered with blood and burses. She had chains all around her. Her cat ears hold piercings. Four on the right and two on the left. There was a cat bracelet on both of her tails. Her hair was black but there was a hint of red in it. Like blood. It was so much that I could smell it from where I am.

Deidera walked up to her slowly, trying not to startle her. He stepped onto a twig, making it snap. The girl heard I snapped and looked around frantically. We jumped out into the clearing so she could see us. We put our hands up, showing that we meant no harm. She shook her head back and forth violently, like saying no. Her eyes were wide at the sight of us. She started to back up. I saw this and look directly into her eyes. I transported right behind her. Stopping any chance for her to run. I hit her pressure point right on her shoulder, knocking her out. She fell onto the ground.

"So she's the girl we got to capture?" Deidera asked as he walked towards us. I nodded my head. He then picked her up. I gave him a look, telling him lets go. He nodded. We jumped into the trees, nervous at what awaits at the base.


	5. Chapter 5

*******Chapter 5 Hello********

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I looked around, trying to see where I am at. I noticed that I was on a..bed? I never fell asleep on a bed before. It was always the floor or chained to the wall... I don't want to go back. I know that if I do, the punishment would only be worse. I moved around a little... Hearing no sounds of my chains. Did they take it off? Why? If they were my kidnappers, don't they have to keep me chained up? They didn't give me any medications so I'm alright? I need to find who took me away.

I got up and walked towards the door... I walked out the room to find any light. I stopped when I noticed voices coming from up ahead. I knew that they were not going to take me back but are they deadly? Would they still kill me? I took a risk and continued. I got closer and I could hear a little on what they were saying.

"What do we…?"

"...I under..."

"How about…"

"..Is she?"

The voices stopped. I decided kept walking the dark hallway, which ends at a clearing. There in the middle, were chairs and couches filled with nine unknown people. They were all guys except one girl. They all stared at the hallway that I was at. I stepped out slowly. They were all tensed as they looked at me. It may be because I didn't have my chains on. My chains alwaysed made my skin around it bloody and left scars.

I took in details on all of them. They all had pure black cloaks with blood red clouds. Even though I don't know them or ever met them, I'm not afraid of them, which is weird. I'm usually afraid of everyone. The girl from the group got up and walked towards me. Out of habit, I stepped back n flinched. She must have seen that because she stopped.

"Hello Yumi. Nice to see you again." she said sweetly

I don't know her. So why does she know me. And it seems like we meet before. But I don't remember. I don't want to trust her, but something inside of me says that I can..Why?

"Come. I want to introduce you to everyone." She said as she grabbed my hand and took me to the group. Everyone was still staring at me which made me nervous. I don't like being stared at.

The blood one from the group stood up and came to stand in front of me. "My name is Dedera un! What do you think about Art UN!?" He said ecstatically. The first thing that came to my mind was that he was weird. Like very weird. From him everyone else stood up and walked towards me. I guess because they all came towards me at once I ran right behind the girl. She was kind of shocked but didn't mind. All of the guys stopped until one of the guys walked towards me slowly. Once he was near me, he bends down until he was my height.

He had short orange hair that was all over the place. It was messy like he just came out of bed. He had many piercings on his face. His eyes were what were very...intriguing. It was purple but it had black circles. Like drops of water that makes ripples. He said something that would change my life forever.

"Hello. Imouto-chan"


End file.
